Their Chances in Storybrooke
by Sara K M
Summary: Canon after 3 x 22. Snowing discovers all the new chances everyone has in Storybrooke. Includes Snowing, Abririck, Charming Family, and implied Captain Swan.


"Their Chances" in Storybrooke

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once Upon a Time.**_

 **This is another one of my "Snowing and Abirick missing scenes" (although it has more Charming Family, too) that I've been posting for the last several months. It exists on the same time line as "A Royal Wedding," "An Interesting Double Date," "A Walk to the Mines," "Enjoying Life?," and "Changes in the Enchanted Forest." But reading the previous stories aren't necessary in order to read this one. All you need to know is that both couples became friends in the Enchanted Forest after they were both married. They were also able to talk over what happened during the Curse and became friends in Storybrooke as well.**

 **Oh, and I call Fredrick "Alan" in Storybrooke instead of Jim. Since "Alan" means "something to do with Gold" it makes more sense to me.**

"People of Storybrooke," Mary Margaret exclaimed as she smiled at her wonderful son, "It is our pleasure to introduce to you our son, Prince Neal." Everyone in the room seemed to nod, agreeing it was a fitting name. Several people clapped. Mr. Gold closed his eyes for a moment, and then nodded as well.

Emma smiled and gently shook her brother's tiny hand. "It's nice to meet you, Neal," she told him sweetly. She seemed to love the name and the reason behind it.

Henry smiled sadly at the baby. "Uncle Neal," he commented. "I guess I could get used to it." He seemed to be still struggling with the fact that is father was dead.

David sighed. They'd named their son "Neal" to honor Henry's father, but now he and Mary Margaret wondered that they might have made a mistake. "Is that okay, Henry? I mean, we've already told everyone what his name is, but I suppose we could think of something else…"

Mary Margaret nodded in agreement.

Henry shook his head, smiling. "No, really, it's perfect. Your son, my uncle, needs a name he can be proud of. I can't think of a better name to be proud of than my father's." Emma then gave her son a hug.

"As long as you're sure you're okay with it," Mary Margaret looked at Henry closely, still unsure.

"Grandma, it's fine, I promise."

Emma smiled. "Now that everything's settled, I think I might go outside for a bit."

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter in surprise. Everyone she cared about was already here. Why would she need to leave? "But Emma, we're having such a nice time here."

"Well, there's something I need to take care of," Emma shrugged.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Mary Margaret asked. She kind of nervous about letting Emma go. This was after all, the woman who, only an hour ago was determined to return to New York as soon as possible. Furthermore, apparently Emma had went through a _time portal_ while she was gone before. Who knew what kind of trouble she could get into in this instance? Then she looked down at her son. He needed her, too. How was she supposed to take care of _both_ her children at the same time? "Or perhaps David could go with you instead?"

David nodded. "Would you like my company, Emma?"

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, _Mom_ and _Dad_ , I'm not leaving anymore." Mary Margaret's heart swelled at the names "Mom and Dad." Again. Emma was _still_ calling them " _Mom and Dad_." Maybe things would be okay now. "I promise, okay? I'm just going outside for a _few minutes._ Then I'll be right back."

Mary Margaret still wasn't sure it was a good idea to have Emma go out by herself. "But Emma – "

"This is just something I need to do," her daughter said firmly. She glanced at the fairytale book as she said that.

Suddenly Mary Margaret remembered how close "Princess Leia" was to "Prince Charles" in the brief time she'd known them. If Leia was really Emma…perhaps she wanted to see her "Prince Charles"? It was nice Emma was _finally_ opening herself up to a relationship. (At least that's what Mary Margaret hoped was happening.) "It's okay, Emma."

"Just make sure to come back soon," David added firmly. Mary Margaret could tell by his body language he had the same idea why Emma wanted to leave, and he wasn't too happy about it. Still, he was willing to let Emma go. That spoke volumes for her husband's approval. She smiled up at him lovingly, showing she appreciated him supporting Emma.

Before they could dwell on Emma for too long, however, Kathryn, Alan, and Christopher approached them. "I wanted to see the baby up close!" Kathryn exclaimed excitedly. "Oh look at him, he's so adorable," she cooed.

Mary Margaret grinned, still holding Neal in her arms. "Isn't he, though?"

Alan nodded, looking at David. "I'm sure he'll be ready for sword – fighting before we know it!" Mary Margaret held Neal a little tighter. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of Neal sword – fighting any time soon.

Henry nodded eagerly. "Can I help teach him about sword – fighting Grandpa?"

David nodded. "I think you'd be the perfect helper, when the time comes, Henry. But that will be _a long time_ from now. Neal is just a baby right now, and that's the way we'd like to keep it." Apparently David shared her fear of Neal growing up to fast. Of course. Mary Margaret smiled up at David again, happy they were on the same wavelength, as usual.

"I'm sorry," Alan shook his head. "I didn't mean anything when I said that. I just…"

Kathryn smiled at him. "Mary Margaret and David know that you didn't mean anything. Don't worry about it."

David nodded and patted Alan on the shoulder. "I agree. Don't worry about it. Under ordinary circumstances, a father would be glad to talk about what his son will do in the future."

Alan nodded.

Henry noticed Christopher. "Hi. I think I remember you from Neverland. Were you one of the Lost Boys?"

Christopher nodded, looking ashamed at Henry. "Yeah. I'm sorry I tried to kill you and you're family. We just thought…" He shook his head, not sure how he could explain his reasons for following Pan to Henry.

But Henry shrugged. "I'm just glad you're one of the good guys now."

Christopher shrugged, too. "I don't know about _that._ But since you're Mom talked to us…I've been trying to do better. And then these guys," he pointed to Kathryn and Alan, "Sort of adopted me when we were back in the Enchanted Forest. So now I have a family."

Henry nodded. "Having a family is great, isn't it?"

"Definitely. But speaking of sword – fighting, would you like to do some with me some time? For fun? Nothing like what we did in Neverland, I promise."

"That would be awesome!" Henry agreed eagerly. Mary Margaret and David looked at Henry sternly. "I mean, I'll have to talk to my Mom first. Or Moms, I don't really know how that's going to work now…"

Christopher nodded. "Yeah. But for now, do you want to make some plans?"

Henry nodded and got out of the booth. Kathryn and Alan waved goodbye, promising to see Prince Neal again soon. "It's nice that Henry seems to have made a new friend," Mary Margaret commented, looking up at David.

David nodded. "I remember we said in the Enchanted Forest that Henry and Christopher could have been friends there. Looks like they're getting there chance now."

Mary Margaret nodded. "I think everyone's getting their'chance' now. Here. In Storybrooke." It was true. Henry was making friends with Christopher. Kathryn and Abigail were the perfect parents for the boy. Regina was developing friendships with more people every day. Maybe even romance? She thought as she remembered Regina and Robin. She and David were about to be parents for _real_ , to both Neal and even Emma. And Emma may even be ready to try romance.

David wrapped his arms around Mary Margaret _and_ Neal at the same time, and kissed the top of her head. For the moment, it was perfect.


End file.
